


at the end of the indeterminate road

by kutnahorabones



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, 废土, 末世
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutnahorabones/pseuds/kutnahorabones
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 3





	at the end of the indeterminate road

这是一篇末世废土au文。之所以写这个是因为前阵子我这里起了非常恐怖的大火，天都是黄的，空气里有很呛人的烟味，开车出去能见度很低，于是我就想，让我的cp也在这样的地方谈个恋爱吧。

车窗外的雾气越来越浓重，人类的肉眼已经毫无能见度可言。德拉科开始怀疑那个酒吧里的掮客是否给了他正确的路线信息，但事已至此，已经非他所能控制。  
浓雾里不断传来奇怪低沉的声响，也许是什么变异过后的怪兽，不过还好，尽管车头不时会撞飞什么，但车体本身并没有什么损坏，他担心的车头钢铁折断的声音并没有传到自己的耳朵里。  
车载定位系统显示他离目的地还有50英里的路程。很好，照现在的速度，半个小时就能到。目的地在不断逼近，这让他又开始恢复了一点希望。  
德拉科此刻疲倦又兴奋。他已经在这种浓雾里开了5个小时车了。定居点尽管空气很呛人，但毕竟有循环系统在维持着，究竟还看得清十几米之内的人和东西。但这一路，眼前除了让人恶心的脏灰色，只有非常模糊的影子——现在连影子也看不到了。  
定居点出口的守卫收了他的打点，盘查证件也就是做做样子，但“路上小心”这句叮嘱是真心的。在全球各地数次核爆炸之后，英格兰岛都已经被浓雾和烟尘占领，人们在浓雾来临之前好不容易守住了几个定居点，至于其他的地方里咆哮的是什么样怪兽，没人说得清。探险者、警卫队和科学家不是死无全尸就疯了，政府禁止了一切对浓雾区域的探索活动。  
他从不做冒险之事，之所以出城，是为了给他的母亲纳西莎找一棵真正的洋水仙。如今，自然界土壤和水已经种不出什么人能接触的东西了。核污染把大部分土地都污染了，植物如果没有灭绝，那么就意味着它们变异适应了环境，把自己变成了辐射源。一切食物都靠工厂人工合成——比如马尔福家的工厂。德拉科抓住了核爆过后定居点兴建一团乱里的机会，跟另外几个家族垄断了食物合成业。  
他做生意手法稳健，在政商界都经营了深厚的人脉，利润丰厚但不算暴利，因此保全了父母相对的安宁与健康。对他来说这世界上已经没什么更重要的事情，除了家人的平安和快乐。

定居点总有个传说，说几百英里之外，原先是苏塞克斯郡的地方，还有一个自然农法的实践区，定居点偶然会有那里流传出来的用真正的小麦烘焙出的面包，并且能通过一起辐射检测，黑市炒到天价。这个实践区非常神秘，无人知晓确切的道路。没什么是钱买不到的，既然那个地方是存在的，德拉科靠自己的财富就一定能把它的信息搞到手。  
于是他的车载系统里就加载了这套路线信息。

就在他对这套路线产生怀疑的时候，灰色里，渐渐透出了淡淡的金色亮光。直觉告诉他目的地就要到了，这趟心惊胆战的旅程就要结束。  
他几乎是凭着本能朝着金色加速，并不去思考也许这是个什么变异了的智慧生物的骗局。而他的本能也没有欺骗他，停车时他发现自己其实已经进入了一个密闭空间，身后的高分子合成透明大门轰然落下。

似乎是什么消毒程序，上方落下一阵雨，把他的车冲刷得干干净净。雨停了，一切也清晰起来，他面前是一个巨大的绿色植物群，植物群里有一个小房子——英国乡村过去常见的样式，无比熟悉的外立面几乎令他落泪，这凭空让他对这个地方增加了好感。他下了车，清新微凉的空气立刻唤醒了他小时候在威尔特郡的童年回忆。但他略有些不自在，那些植物仿佛长了眼睛一样，在窥视他。  
“你好，”他略微提高声线，他已经很久不这么做了，“我是四号定居点德拉科马尔福，来自寻求此主人的帮助。”  
一个年轻女人从小屋里走出来，“你好，我是阿斯托利亚格林格拉斯，请问你需要的是？”她打量了他一下，“我们已经两年没有种出小麦了，它们似乎生了病。我们还在想办法治疗它。”她说话的语气，好像小麦不是植物，而是什么很亲密的动物伴侣。  
她的态度让他觉得自己也不用再客套了，“我不是来要粮食的，我想要一棵洋水仙，带真正球茎的那种。”  
果然这个要求让她略微愣了一下，人们总是来找食物，从没有找过花。她回退了一步，“请跟我来。”  
他跟住她，“我今天可以见到另一位格林格拉斯小姐吗？”   
格林格拉斯小姐是传说中此处的女主人，一切的维护者，Greengrass——他总觉得这不是个真名。这个女人既然能培育那么多植物，他总觉得这应该是一位上了年纪的女士，过去住在英格兰乡村，有丰富的园艺经验。  
她好像没搞清楚他的意思，“另一位？你是说达芙妮吗？她早就跟着第二批星际探索飞船离开地球了。”  
“我听说……”他突然明白了。这就是。格林格拉斯小姐不是身板挺直的老太太，也不是佝偻背的巫婆，她就是他面前这个跟自己差不多年龄的女孩子。他突然笑起来。人们总是以为马尔福公司的老板是个中年男人，见到他时总是一副没见过世面的惊讶样子。此刻他就跟那些他看不起的无知之辈一样。  
她也转过身笑起来，“这里只有两个格林格拉斯，一个是格林格拉斯先生，我的父亲，还有一个，就是我。”  
他点点头，没说话，这意味着他为自己的言行感到抱歉。

小屋进去过了门厅就是起居室，格林格拉斯小姐让他在沙发上坐下，“我去给做茶。”  
坐下去的一刻他终于可以放松了，不仅仅是因为沙发非常舒服，而且，他环顾四周，一切摆设都跟过去他家的佃户家常见的一样，印着玫瑰花团的沙发、刺绣亚麻桌布、画着动植物的装饰品。仿佛浓雾里传来的咆哮、撞上他车子的重物，都不曾存在过。  
茶盘很快端来。玫瑰纹样的骨瓷茶具，但仔细看，会发现这些其实是合成材料仿制的，也许来自他的合作伙伴的工厂。  
“很不错的茶。”他喝了一口。岂止是不错，这是真的茶，这就已经很珍贵了，不必管它合起来似乎已经有点风味流失。如今的人们都喝马尔福工厂出品的合成速溶茶粉。  
“是爆炸前留下来的，通过辐射检测了。”她解释道。  
“听说印度和中国的定居点仍然有人在种茶。”  
“真的吗？可惜不能去看看，”她脸上流露出的向往是十分真切，“你说你想要洋水仙？”  
“对。真正的洋水仙。”  
“你从那么远的地方来，只是为了要一朵花。”  
“是。所以请尽管出价。”  
“抱歉，我们现在没有洋水仙，”她看到他失望的神色，喝了一口茶立刻接上，“我们的基因库里有洋水仙的样本，我可以为你复制一份，但今天是来不及的。”  
“那么要几天？”  
“很难说，很可能会失败，生长进度也不能保证。也许十天，也许半年。总之一切都不能保证。在你决定之前我要把这些说清楚。”  
“那么我可以先付定金吗？”  
“可以，我给你我们的卫星电话号码。请不要外传。”  
他看了一眼号码，“外传也没有用，买这种号段的用户是会不定期更换卫星的，我知道。”  
她微笑，表示的确如此，但被他拆穿了也无所谓，然后岔开话题，“人们通常是来要食物，很少有想要花的，一般也是会要玫瑰。”  
“对我来说，洋水仙这个名字有特别的意义。”  
她开玩笑似地问，“不会是正好有人叫纳西莎吧？”  
可他却非常严肃地点头，“是。”  
她为自己的冒失略微有点不好意思，想了一句万无一失的客气话，“那她非常幸运。”  
“做她的儿子是我的幸运。”  
“而她爱她的名字？”她谨慎地用了现在时。  
“是。”  
“那么，”她看来内心仿佛被震荡，思考了几秒钟，“我会尽力的。请放心。”  
“我不会在价格上有任何犹豫。”  
“不是钱的事，”她略微走了一下神，立刻又掩盖了过去，““当然有钱赚是更好了。”  
他想，这里面必有什么隐情，但既然跟他的交易无关，也就不便探听，“你刚才说有人来找过玫瑰？这里玫瑰多吗？”  
“不多，很可惜，所有的英格兰玫瑰全部绝种了，我们有大卫奥斯汀代表作品的基因，但复制的常识全部都失败了。只能给他们古老月季品种。“  
他意识到了问题所在，“那洋水仙过去有成功复制的先例吗？”  
“没有。你是第一个要求复制它的人。”  
似乎没有什么可谈的了，他辛辛苦苦找到这里，多少有点好奇，“能让我参观一下这里吗？”  
“通常我们不给外人参观的，但是……既然你的要求如此特别，我想我可以为你破一个例。”  
“我可以额外增加一笔对你们项目的赞助。”他对别人为他破例这种事很警惕，因为这意味着欠了人情。他不喜欢欠人情。  
她打量了他一眼，“我们跟外界打交道秉承公平交易原则，不接受任何捐助。”  
这样就显得他有点过分计较了，他略有些没趣，“非常合理。”

小屋外的世界很大，有很多只存在于他记忆中书本上的植物，很明显他是不可能在这一天走完这里的，格林格拉斯小姐在带炉时也很明显有意识避开了一些区域。走过一片倒伏的枯黄谷物区时，她打开胸口的表上的盖子看了一眼时间。  
盖子内侧是一副小小人像，那个人长得跟她很像但明显年纪大一些，照片已经发黄了，他突然意识到，为什么她突然决定尽力帮他。  
因为那是她的母亲，而表盖里发黄的照片，这里只有两个格林格拉斯，很明显，她的母亲已经死了。  
所以，她决定帮一个仍然有母亲并且深爱自己母亲的人。

1、古老月季是一些流传数百年的月季品种，也叫老玫瑰。  
2、英格兰玫瑰是现代杂交月季（rose）的一个重要门类，大卫奥斯汀（已故）是当代月季育种大师，英格兰玫瑰之父，他的公司至今仍在不断推出新品。


End file.
